Carlos DeVil
by Wide Awake101
Summary: The first time Jay saw him.


Carlos DeVil

The first time Jay saw him, he was nine. He'd been eyeing the lady, turning her nose up at the run down stores, for quite some time already. He knew who she was; the two-toned hair would have made it obvious, but that couple that with a large well looked after fur coat… well if you didn't know then, then you obviously either had no brains or you were a Gaston.

Cruella DeVil. He would have thought, a high class villain would have been smarter than to hang her money pouch on the lapel of her belt. Jay waited until she looked down her nose to see a gaudy looking necklace in one piece. _Now_ , he thought, tucking his hair into his beanie and slipping into the crowd of stragglers loitering in the market (if you could really call it that). He slid towards her seamlessly, seeing that she was in a conversation with the yellow teethed seller.

Jay snatched the pouch smartly on his way past, making sure to look as if he was just another one of the kids on their way home. _Just a little more, that's it,_ it was going good until he heard a shriek from behind him; "YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT, COME BACK HERE OR I'LL SKIN YOU THE WAY I DID WITH MY LOVELYS".

And Jay ran. He jumped and dogged, shoving people out the way as he went, not caring about the insults being sent his way; she was gaining on him, he could hear the insults and the malicious tone she used as her footsteps fell closer. He may be fast and a lot more muscular than other kids his age, but he was still only a boy and he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

Suddenly, just as he had passed by it, a stall filled to the brim with apples of all kinds tipped over and a two hands grabbed onto his arm and hauled, twisting him and pressing him against a wall deep in the shadows. He tries to shout, but a small hand cups over his mouth, pressing just enough to keep him quiet, but not enough to restrict him.

Holding still, aware he was blind, he heard DeVil shriek about what the juice would do to her beautiful fur and threatening people. She soon stomped off, like a toddler having a tantrum. Jay felt the hand on his mouth tense as she pasted the mouth of the alley; muttering darkly about stupid runts and her precious fur.

Only when she had passed fully and Jay could no longer hear her footfalls, did the hand release him, the body pressing him to the wall stepped back, pushing their self out of the shadows that fell across the path and into the relatively normal sunlight.

 _Wow,_ was the first thing that came to his mind. The stranger was small; almost feminine like but with a splash of muscles. His skin was flawless; no blemish anywhere, with a light sprinkling of freckles across his nose and high cheekbones and down his strong jaw line spreading to his neck, getting lighter as they travelled down his body.

His wide eyes, a dark brown, with flecks of gold around his pupil; dark bronze nearly black outlining his iris, which gleam with intelligence, are framed by thick black lashes and dark brows. He is wearing a pair of specifically designed black and white leather shorts, which cling to his hips, with a blood red tie around his small waist. His shirt is mixed with different patterns of blood red, white and black cloth and his jacket is made of the same colours but leather and what looks like soft but used fur mark the inside. He's also wearing a pair of blood red leather gloves.

Jay could also see a worn golden chain dangling inside his shirt and what looked like a blood red faded beanie tucked inside his front pocket. Dark black roots made up the start of his hair, before turning into platinum blonde curls falling softly across his forehead and hanging down by the tips of his ears. Jay's eyes narrowed, _that's interesting_. A quiet voice interrupted his examination.

"Could you stop staring at me?" The boy questioned a slight flush rising in his cheeks. Jay raised an eyebrow arrogantly, making sure to look the boy up and down obviously before stating,

"No," and continuing on with his examination. He saw the boy become flustered for a minute, out of the corner of his eye before a mask fell onto his face and he rolled his eyes.

 _I liked it better when I could see blush rising in cheeks, damn he looked adorable._ Not a bad image for an isle kid, most are average and couldn't pull of the cute look, if they tried to (not that they would want to).

How have he not noticed him before? The boy has to be around ten, so old enough to be at Dragons' Hall, and a face like his is not one jay would forget anytime soon. But he's not been around and the only other person on the isle with two-toned hair is…

"Who are you?" Jay questions suspiciously. The boy jumps, startled, and quickly turns his head towards him away from whatever he'd been staring at behind him.

"I...Uh...I mean...Carlos…my, my name is Carlos," he stuttered, obviously caught off guard, another red blush slowly rising up his skin. Jay smirked; he could have fun with this.

Jay stepped closer, taking in the way the boys' eyes widened, his body tensed and subtly slid into a defensive position. He raised an eyebrow. _Ok, so he's skittish and cautious, but not willing to go down without a fight._ Before jay could make another move, the boys eyes shot to something behind him and his face paled. The next thing he knows jay is on the floor and the boy is running off into the alley, two men chasing behind him.

Jay didn`t see the boy again for quite some time.


End file.
